chapter one: the begining
by kareena jo
Summary: this story has teenage drama ture love and some blood though out the book. remember this is only chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Death is something most people fear. For some like to see blood but to love to see BLOOD Most of them have problems. But people like me and my friends, we just do it for fun. We don't care we LOVE blood .

"I'm sick and tired of your crap Kelly! You better back off!"

My eyes turned blood red and my hands started to glow blood red to.

"Your not gonna do anything! You're a joke! Your nothing

but a punk ass gay emo bitch."

"I wouldn't make her mad. I'm not just saying that because I'm her friend I'm saying it to help you."

"Shut up Phur! Your not any better."

Kelly turned to look at me and she jumped back real fast when she saw my blood red eyes, my hands on fire, and my hair spiked up on fire.

"What happened? That's not Leigh! Who is that?"

"Oh lookie here Kelly. I got one word for you. ZONO!

"What? What does that even mean? Never mind I'm out of here..

Wait why can't I move! What did you do to me?"

" My little secret. You know how I'm always with Phurr, Kelsey, and Shanna? We understand each other in different way then you think."

"What? What do you mean? What are you guys?"

"My name isn't really Leigh. It's really Kaerrna Jo."

"Wait you're the chick on the news! You almost killed somebody! OH MY GOD!

Somebody help! Help me! Somebody!"

"Oh they can't hear or see us. It's another one of my abilities I have."

"Leigh! Don't she ain't worth it ! Somebody's coming! Power down!"

"What? What's happening? Who's coming?"

"shut up Kelly! ZIPLOCK. FAYMAL. ZIPLOCK."

I cooled down before she could she me again. And what do you

know she started again.

"Leigh we got to go!"

"Where are we going?"

"The girls wanted us to meet them at the back of the school

By the buses."

"Oh right. I forgot."

We ran to the back of the school, meet them and talked for a good while.

Then my phone rang. I told them that it was my mom. They let me go and I ran off. I lied it wasn't my mom on the phone.

It was James. I don't know what it is about him but it seems like we

were meant be together. We're just friends but I'm starting to fell more. I stopped about

three blocks away from him because he doesn't know about my other side.

"Hey James!"

"Hey Leigh, I got to talk to you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Not here. Get in my truck."

I knew this was big when he told me to get in his truck.

"Um…Okay."

We got in and drove to his house. I kinda had a bad feeling when we walked in

"What do you want to talk about?"

"YOU."

"Me? Why me?"

" I don't know why but I like you more than ever!"

"Uh…"

"I mean it! I want you and you cant say no!"

"Um well. I don't know. Your kinda scaring me! Right now the answer is no! sorry but No!

" You can't say NO!"

He didn't think I heard him but I over heard him say

"White to Black Silver to Gold I now own your soul."

"Wait ! What did you just say? It sounded like you said

" White to Black Silver to Gold I own your soul"!

"How in hell did you hear that!"

"Never mind about that. I don't mind. My soul is your to take."

"He snapped his finger and said "LOTO". Next thing I know my hair was in flames,

my hands were on fire and my eyes turned blood red.

"Uh I can explain! Don't freak out I- wait how did you just do that?"

"Long story short I'm like you. I know all about Phurr, Shanna, and Kelsey. Why do you think they hate me so much? Accept I hate

Helping people and being nice."

"That's why I had that feeling about you! And what you said about being

nice and helping people. Well I don't like that either. I only hang out with them for what

We are. But now their like they're family."

"Then join me! Say yes and we will be together forever!"

"But what about them?"

"I can read their minds. They don't want you around as much as I do.. So what do you say?"


	2. chapter two: i said no

"I don't know! I'm so confused!"

I changed back and ran off. I went somewhere that he couldn't find me.

I called some of my friends. Kitty, Sparkles, and Jess. Jess was the only one who

Showed up. I told her what had happened and she took me to Marie.

"Marie! She fell for him. Just like you said."

"Why is that bad, yal?

"Don't worry. Leigh I'll help you. You don't have to have him."

"What! No! I want him! Before I even came to this school,

I WANTED HIM! I dreamed about him almost every night. I still do! I want to!"

"Leigh, we need, I mean you need to get rid of him."

"Shut up Jess! I don't care what you do or say."

I ran home, took a shower, and went to bed. Then the next day I went to school.

I walk to school everyday. Most of the time my friends aren't there yet. But today

They ran up to meet me. The first and only thing I could hear was…

"What the hell are you doing with James?" Phurr said.

"He's no good for you. Stay way please!" Shanna said.

"Leigh, you I love you but if you do this I don't know anymore." Kelsey said.

"You know what? Maybe I should say yes. At lease he cares about me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Phurr you cant play stupid. You may not know this but I can read minds. I heard

what you "

"Leigh I didn't mean it that way. I-"

"You what? Yah I know. BYE!

By that time I saw James. I went up to him and said.

"Yah I'm with you. I don't have any friends left. But I do have you."

"Yes and I have you. That's all I want. Oh I like what your thinking."

"What? Oh."

"Come on. Hop in."

We skipped school went off to the park. We talked and stuff. We had our first

real kiss. When we got back into the truck I thought I was in haven or somewhere

like that. We ate lunch then had fun until 3:00 because I had to get my little sister.

He kissed me goodbye as I got out of the truck to pick her up then we walked home.

When I got home my mom started on me as soon as I got there to clean my room.

So I went in my room shut the door and made sure no one was coming because my mom don't

know about my "other side". I snapped my fingers two times and my room was clean. I was a

adopted when I was born. They think I'm their real kid. I live wit my "mom and baby sister.". We been

with out my "dad" for as long as I can remember. He was very abusive. Momma made him leave for good

about two years ago.

"Leigh! Leigh wake up! Time for dinner!"

"God give me five more minutes!"

" No! Now!"

"fine I'm up!"

I must have fell asleep. I got up ate about three bits and went

to lay back down.


End file.
